


Settle Down

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desperation Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Prison, Season/Series 03, Underage - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carl and Rick are in a car on a trip somewhere, maybe coming back from a supply run, and Carl really has to pee, even though Rick told him to go before they left. </p><p>Rick gives Carl an incentive. If he holds it the entire way back to the prison, Rick will let Carl choose what they "do" that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Anon).



> Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this one! Requester, hope I did this okay for you.  
> I wouldn't call this watersports per se, it's really light and just focuses on Carl's desperation and begging and Rick's denial.  
> Thanks for reading!!!

Carl fidgeted in the passenger’s seat, squeezing his legs together. He was trying not to be conspicuous about his condition—he had to pee, desperately. The boy watched his dad driving out of the corner of his eye, making sure it wasn’t obvious. Rick had a small smirk on his face so Carl knew it was pointless to pretend.

“Go ahead. Say it,” Carl challenged.

“Say what?” Rick replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

“I told you so.”

“Looks like I don’t need to if you’re already aware,” Rick retorted.

Carl glared, “Are you going to pull over so I can go?”

Rick didn’t answer for a bit, looking like he was thinking about it, “No,” he said finally.

“What do you mean no? I have to pee,” Carl said.

“I told you to go,” Rick shrugged, “Not my fault you don’t listen.”

Carl crossed his arms.

Rick smirked, “Just hold it. We’re not far.”

“20 minutes is far when you need to go.”

“Maybe. You can do it though,” Rick laughed.

Carl squirmed, fuming because his dad wouldn’t stop the car. He had to be really careful. Every bump in the road presented the risk of him losing control. He kept his legs squeezed together, trying to prevent an accident. The boy knew if he couldn’t go soon he would pee his pants. It was the last thing he wanted to do, especially in front of his dad. It would be the man’s fault, but still. Only kids had accidents.

The boy sighed, “Okay, I need to get out of the car. Just stop.”

“No,” Rick said without the smile he’d worn before.

“Do you want me to pee my pants?” Carl said as a warning.

“Not particularly, but maybe it’ll make you listen better. You’ll make sure you take care of business before we leave the prison,” Rick answered. He wondered if Carl was exaggerating about how badly he needed to go, or if he was serious. He looked at the boy’s body. The way his legs were pressing together and how his hands rested in his lap, clutching at himself as if he could lose control at any moment.

“Please, Dad. Stop. I can’t hold it,” Carl whined.

Rick knew that if Carl was losing the attitude for politeness his situation must be pretty serious. However, he wanted to play the scenario out. He wanted to see what Carl would do. How desperate he’d get.

“Come on, Carl,” Rick said, raising an eyebrow, “I’ll tell ya what. You hold it until we get back and we can do whatever you want to tonight,” he offered.

Carl frowned, but he was thinking it over. Rick hadn’t realized what he’d unleashed when he offered Carl the option of doing whatever he wanted. There were things he’d wanted to do for months. Things that he didn’t think Rick would like or want. Things he was too scared to ask for. He smiled when he finally settled on something.

“What if I can’t hold it?” Carl asked worriedly. He really wanted to win this little contest. When he imagined doing what he wanted with his father, the urge to pee dissipated minutely. He would do anything to win this.

“Then you walk into the prison and suffer whatever gets said to you and then you clean up the car,” Rick said. He wasn’t completely serious about the first part. If anyone said anything he’d set them straight, but he imagined a few people might hold back smiles. Then again, maybe they’d think he was a dick and feel sorry for Carl.

Carl frowned, “You’re mean.”

“You won’t think that when you get your way later,” Rick reminded, “What is it you have in mind anyways, if you can hold it.”

Carl was about to answer when they hit a bump, his muscles releasing for a split second. He gathered himself quickly, avoiding the accident—barely. “Dad, I can’t do it. Please let me. I’ll do anything,” Carl begged, his cheeks burning from showing weakness. He didn’t care though. After the close call he needed out.

Rick bit his lip, considering it. He was a sucker for Carl begging, but he was dying to know what Carl wanted to do if he won. What he wanted from Rick, or what he wanted to do to Rick.

“Think about what you want to do to me,” Rick said, guessing that Carl wanted something he was too afraid to ask for under other circumstances. Probably why he’d held out even this long, “Trust me, it’ll probably be worth it. Whatever it is.”

Carl huffed, his dad wasn’t wrong, but it was hard to look past the fullness of his bladder and the spasms of his muscles. The relief of finally going might be worth peeing his pants and having to make the walk of shame back through the prison gates. Even if it meant not having his desire fulfilled.

“Please,” Carl whined.

Rick shook his head, “Look where we are, Carl.”

Carl looked out the window, surprised to see the prison coming into view.

“Oh thank God,” Carl breathed, smiling in relief. His smile grew larger as he realized he’d won. He’d held it all the way. Carl looked to his dad, “I did it.”

“Congratulations,” Rick shook his head, “So dramatic.”

“You’re going to pay later,” Carl said, taking off his seatbelt and preparing to exit the car as soon as it stopped beyond the gates.

“I look forward to it,” Rick said honestly, pulling up to the awaiting group. “Must be something exciting if you held it even though you were so desperate…” Rick said sarcastically.

Carl looked at his father oddly, “You don’t even feel bad do you? I bet you enjoyed it,” he accused.

Rick didn’t say anything, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car with a pointed look at Carl.

 

The boy walked quickly to the cellblock and then to the bathroom so he could finally relieve himself. He had to go so badly that he wanted to just go as soon as he got out of the car, but he wasn’t an animal. He could make it that much further to the bathroom.

After he finally went, he continued on to his father’s room. Carl was going to get what he wanted. Rick came in after about 10 minutes of waiting.

“So?” Rick prompted.

“What?” Carl asked from his position on the bed. Lying down.

“How was it?”

“Almost as good as it’s going to be when you let me do what I have planned.”

Rick crossed his arms, walking over to the bed to stand over Carl, “What is it that you have planned exactly?”

“I want you to suck me off and then let me come on your face,” Carl admitted, looking down and then back up at Rick’s face so he could see his expression.

Rick regarded Carl carefully, not giving anything away. He knew from experience how hot it was coming on Carl’s face, so he could imagine what was in it for the boy.

“I think you deserve it,” Rick finally said.

Carl’s eyes widened when his request was accepted. He wasn’t sure if his dad would actually go for it. He started to harden even just thinking about it.

He stood up off the bed immediately, pulling off his pants.

“What do you say?” Rick asked.

“Thank you,” Carl responded as Rick knelt on the ground in front of him. Somehow remaining dominate even on his knees. That was one of the things he liked best about his dad. Even when he thought he’d beaten him or one upped him, Rick always came out on top. For some reason it turned him on to know that his dad was unbeatable. Strong.

“You’re welcome. And you’re right, I did enjoy it,” Rick said before taking Carl into his mouth.

He sucked hard and fast, wanting to bring Carl off quickly since it wouldn’t be long before their privacy was ruined. He had his hands wrapped around Carl’s hips, bring him forward and back into his mouth so he wouldn’t have to move his own head. Carl thrust willingly, his dick bumping the back of his father’s throat. Rick moved his tongue around the shaft, flicking it across the head every so often. He swallowed around Carl, the muscles of his mouth tightening around the boy’s width.

Carl moaned, grabbing himself and pulling out. He locked eyes with Rick as he came across his lips and cheek, some of it threatening to drip onto the man’s beard.

“Holy…” Carl breathed, reaching out to touch his dad’s face. He’d had this done to him often, so he copied what Rick usually did. Carl gathered the come on his finger and brought it to Rick’s mouth.

He didn’t even know if he was crossing the line, but he continued anyways, surprised when his dad’s lips parted for him. Rick cleaned off Carl’s finger and then wiped his face with his hands. He stood up and Carl put himself away.

Rick smiled at how pleased Carl looked.

“That was so worth it,” Carl said, looking at Rick’s groin, preparing to get on his knees now.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rick said, “I wasn’t fair today. You can get me next time.”

Carl nodded, but frowned, “You sure?”

“Positive. Goodnight, Carl.”

“Thanks again,” the boy said, leaving his dad’s room for the night.

Rick winked, glad he could still make Carl happy even when he'd pushed him past desperation.


End file.
